Hearts of Ice
by Elione1
Summary: A Takari version of Anderson's The Snow Queen. T.K. gets captured by the Snow Queen and Kari must save him. Will she save him before it's too late?


A/N: This is a Digimon version of the fairy tale 'The Snow Queen'. I was reading this book that had all the fairy set in modern times with interesting bits, like swears and blood, added into it. The Snow Queen was one of them. After I read this, I thought, hmm...it would make a nice Digimon story with these two ppl (I won't tell u here, it's on the message thing, who they are here, read this to find out.) Also, I refer to Odaiba as Tokyo. I think that Odaiba is a vicinity in or outside of Tokyo. Just so ya don't get confused. :)  
  
I do not own Digimon or the fairy tale the Snow Queen, I also don't own the song in the middle of this fic. The song is called Innocent Usagi from Hoshino Kinka. I got it from a web site. I switched some of the words so that it would be Innocent Takeru instead of Innocent Usagi... so, enjoy! ~Elione  
  
  


Hearts of Ice  
  


  
It was last winter that everybody in Tokyo feared. It was one of those strange winters in Tokyo when it was unusually cold and with more snow than we usually expected, about twice or three times as much.   
  
That day, she came swirling into town, freezing everything she touched, leaving behind trails of ice. Her icy, cold eyes searched every face out in the streets before selecting a victim to provide her evil needs, as I was told y a friend of mine.   
  
Her victim this time was a good-looking boy who seemed to be restraining and cringing in her touch. The boy was almost frozen to death after she left him. Three days later, the Snow Queen claimed her victim, who was never seen again. The people of Tokyo feared that this would happen again this year.   
  
  
As the Snow Queen passed me the day she claimed her victim, her eyes never left me. I knew I was going to be next. I just knew it... I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the poor boy's face. I felt nauseated, I leaned against a wall to steady myself.   
  
"Daijoubu ka?" A soft voice inquired. I opened my eyes to see a pair of red ones staring back at me. It was my best friend Kari Kamiya. _No, I'm not fine..._  
But to hopefully erase the terrified look on her face, I answered, "Daijoubu."  
  
I decided not to tell her about how I felt about the Snow Queen. She'd just laugh at me and say I was insane, or she would look more terrified. Kari was unpredictable these days.   
  
"C'mon, let's go home. Thank God it wasn't you...I don't know what I'd do without you, Take-chan." Kari muttered under her breath. My father called me 'Keru-chan, and Kari didn't want to copy him so she just calls me 'Take-chan' or just 'T.K.'   
  
"That was bizarre. This usually never happens. This much snow, you'd almost think it was Digimon again. But no, it was a snow queen." I said in a tone or pure sarcasm just so I wouldn't frighten Kari with some careless, morbid remark of mine.   
  
"Well, the Digital World doesn't need us anymore, if it did, Izzy or somebody would've said something, ne (right)?" She searched to meet my downcast eyes. I nodded in agreement. I would've thought the same thing too.   
  
We arrived at our apartments, which were next to each other. We both had balconies that faced each other, so our parents weren't really pissed about the phone bill. We didn't need the phone, or email to talk.   
  
We parted, Kari going to one apartment, me going to the other. I walked inside the complex, the warm air biting my frostbitten nose. I walked to the elevator and got to my floor. Now warmed, I walked to my front door and went into my house.   
  
"Hi honey. I made some hot chocolate for you. It's on the table, T.K." My mom shouted from her home office, evidently on the computer working on some article. Sure enough, there was a mug of hot chocolate on the dining room table. I picked it up and took a sip.   
  
"Shit!" Damn, it was so hot in comparison to the weather. I blew on it and walked to my mom's office. Yup, point for Takeru, she *was* on the computer. Man, I should be a psychic, but then again, Kari said I had good instincts.   
  
"Hey mom."   
  
"How's the weather? I heard it was *freezing* out."   
  
"Yup. Freezing it is." I nodded  
  
"I also heard about the quote Snow Queen unquote in town today. I don't believe how some people's imaginations work." Ha! I betcha, Mom. I did see her...  
  
"No, no mom. I really did see her. She was real. Almost everybody in town saw her too." I knew I couldn't convince her to believe me. She never believed the monsters I saw in Heighton View Terrace were real either.   
  
"Oh please T.K. you're making me laugh." Pure sarcasm showed in my mother's voice. I kept my mouth shut. I knew the consequences if I argued back. I had enough experiences with my mom.   
  
"Uh, I'd better get studying on the math test tomorrow." I changed the subject. Talking about the Snow Queen nauseated me.   
  
"Why don't you invite Kari over?"   
  
"She's not in the same math level as me." It was true.   
  
"Oh."  
  
As I walked to my room, I saw Kari wave from the balcony in her apartment. I went out.   
  
"Hey, Kari-chan."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"So, what d'you want?" I pretended to be disgusted.  
  
"You sound disgusted."  
  
"I am."   
  
Ignoring my comment, she went on, "Did you get the history homework?"  
  
"No, did you?" Stupid question, I knew history was one of her worst subject, the others being math and English, which she announced that she was quitting next year.   
  
"No. Well, see ya." She went back inside. I followed suit.   
  
That night, I couldn't sleep. The Snow Queen kept appearing in my mind. Even my mom came in and asked if I was all right. This was too much to be a nightmare, it had to be a reality.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was exactly 1 year after the Snow Queen appeared. T. K. and I were 14/15 this year. Everybody was afraid the Sow Queen would appear again. All the females were worried when winter came that their beloved would be taken from them this year, myself included.  
  
Only the persistent Davis Motomiya kept reassuring everyone that he would face the Snow Queen. He even said he wished "T.L" was the one kidnapped. I wish *he* was the one taken by the Snow Queen last year or perhaps this year. Davis was so judgmental. He assumed that Takeru was his rival. Which was not exactly true. Takeru and I liked each other, as best friends, not as lovers, a concept which he can't grasp and just has to make fun of. I wish Tai or Matt could beat the hemorrhaging fuck outta him. But then again, they were his mentors, people he looked up to.   
  
Finally, I exploded one day after school.   
  
"Damn you Davis! What the hell do *you* know about the Snow Queen?! You weren't even in town that day! I wish you would just shut the fuck up!! I wish that the fricken snow queen could've taken you and not some other innocent guy!!" I stomped off to girl's locker room. I could feel Davis shocked at my outburst.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
<3 days later>  
  
3 days after my outburst, she came, she really did. She headed straight for...Takeru. He passed out cold after she touched him. I screamed as she did so.  
  
By the time Takeru was conscious, it was too late. I had already seen the ice in his eye and his heart. Ms. Takaishi came straight for her son after she heard about this. Takeru had a raging fever. I went over to his house the next day. The usual warm cerulean eyes did not greet me. I shuddered. The ice was still there. Takeru's face was expressionless.  
  
I went over to him. "Ohaiyo, Takeru-chan." I smiled despite the fact that I was disgusted by his state.  
  
His mouth opened slowly. "Hey, Kari."  
  
His eyes went to the rose tattoo I had on the inside of my wrist. (On the skin, below your palm, not the part with the bones and blood.) His finger traced the tattoo. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Don't you remember? You used to love this tattoo?" Takeru, Takeru, what had happened, my love.   
  
T.K. shook his head.   
  
  
I couldn't remember anything clearly. Kari looked worriedly at me. I still couldn't remember. Oh Kari, I would do anything to remember this... please be patient with me.  
  
"Well, I brought you your homework. Ja." She left a packet of papers on my desk. Her reddish colored eyes still expressing worry.   
  
Damn the Snow Queen for making Kari miserable. Though I could not clearly remember anything else, I remember the time I met Kari. The two of us met while we were searching for the eighth child. I did not know that Kari was Tai's sister at that time. Neither of us had many friends. Kari due to her frequent illnesses, and me because me and my mom moved so often, though not anymore.   
  
I was straying from the eyes of my protective older brother Matt. Then, I met Kari...  
  
  
I sat on a park bench, too exhausted to run anymore.   
  
"Hello? Did you by any chance see mixed colored cat anywhere?" A brown haired girl my age asked me.  
  
"No." I shook my head.  
  
"You look miserable. Is something the matter?"  
  
I shook my head silently.  
  
She sat down next to me. "Are you sure you're all right?  
  
I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I managed to rasp out.   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"Yeah. I was just running around..." I answered in a low voice.   
  
"Um hmm. I don't like to run around a lot. I get tired easily." The girl looked at her feet. Then she looked up. "Do you like to play tag?"  
  
I nodded.   
  
"Good. Then wipe off your tears."  
  
"Huh?" I didn't know I was crying. God, I cried a lot.   
  
"I'll count first." As she counted, I ran and hid. It was fun having someone your age to play with other than your brother.  
  
"I see you." She said. This girl was smart. I ran to the place she was counting before. She ran after me. Then, I tripped and fell. Tears instantly sprang to my eyes. No, I thought, I must not let her see me cry.   
  
But she was there instantly. "Daijoubu ka?"  
  
I couldn't answer. A lump was caught in my throat.   
  
"Are you all right?" She asked again. She took my hand and led me to a park bench. I flinched.   
  
"Does it hurt a lot?" She asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, sort of. Ow!" My hand seemingly had a cut.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." she apologized. "D'you think this'll make it feel better?"   
  
"Nani?" I looked up. Before I knew it, her pink lips were against my hand, where it hurted.   
  
"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Sweet girl... Well, we were young back then so we didn't know much about sex and that kinda stuff.   
  
"It hurts here and here and here." I blushed as her lips touched my skin. I overexaggerated, but she didn't mind, she liked it. God, I was so naive back then.   
We laughed because the ordeal was so funny.   
  
"Teeeeekay!" It was my brother Matt.  
  
"Oh well, I gotta go." I said getting up. "My name's T.K.'  
  
"Mine's Kari. I had fun today. Can I see you again?"  
  
"Maybe. I'm not sure."   
  
"All right. Ja, T.K.!"  
  
I waved back. She was the first real friend I had. Of course, later on, I made friends wherever I went, so I had a lot of email addresses to memorize, but it was ok. Kari was one of my best friends, though.   
  
  
I leaned down back on my bed, obviously too tired. I fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
3 days after the Snow Queen came, T.K. got well, well enough to walk the streets with me. Then, a gust of wind...the Snow Queen.   
  
"Run Take-chan!" I yelled. But he was deaf to my cries. The Snow Queen had reached him first. She laughed evilly and took him away.  
  
"Takeruuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She didn't... It was all a nightmare... I kept telling myself this...but reality was the opposite of what I told myself. Damn the fucking Snow Queen. For taking away my best friend since...well, a long time ago, nevermind.  
  
That night, I had extreme difficulty sleeping. How could I sleep? One of my very best friends was just kidnapped. Morning came. 'Kaasan said I could stay home from school since it seemed as though I was up the whole night. Thank the gods she's my mother, otherwise, I wouldn't be able to think up ways to rescue my friend.   
  
After everyone had left the house, I began thinking of ways I could get T.K. back. Who would know where the snow queen lived?   
  
The fairy tales said the North pole...Izzy... But the fairy tale is fiction, this is real, think...I got it !! Izzy!!!   
  
Izzy would help me... maybe she lives in the Digiworld...Some possibility, huh?  
  
I was about to pick up the phone but remembered that we had no school. I turned on the computer and emailed Izzy's pineapple laptop. He probably took it to school with him. 120% sure.   
  
_Izzy,   
this is Kari. I want to no stuff about the sno queen. I didnt go to school today so please email me back ASAP. ~Kari  
  
_There. That would do.   
  
About lunch time, I got an email back. This was the only free time Izzy had so... he said he recalled Gennai telling him something about this. The Snow Queen really lived in the DigiWorld. What the hell were the story books trying ta tell ya? Duh! She doesn't live int he North Pole on Earth. I emailed him saying thank you.   
  
Going to the Digiworld was pie. First I needed provisions. Easy, done in a sec. I packed a bunch of food, some sweaters, and extra clothing. Another factor was the fact that I had no maps or anything to follow off of and I couldn't ask Izzy for it again. He was in class. Oh well, I'll just ask some Digimon when I get there.   
  
I wrote a hasty note to my family saying not to worry about me and that I would be back soon. Then I got my D3 and teleported to the DigiWorld.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  


  


  
The Digiworld wasn't as cold as ours though. Which I was relieved to know. I walked in the blazing hot desert for about an hour before I got to a town. I was able to get a map and directions to get to the Digi North Pole, where the Snow Queen lives. I found this out from the Icemon who were here to deliver ice from the Diginorth Pole to the desert.   
  
The journey itself was supposed to be about 3 weeks long.   
  
I took the railcar which ran from the deserts to about 3 miles away from the North Pole. This was the farthest I could get to, since railcars are forbidden there. The Icemon were to keep me company until about 1 mile within the border.   
  
I boarded the railcar with about a dozen maps, food, clothing, and a pack of Icemon.  
  
_Ato dorekurai setsunaku narebe  
Anata no koe ga kikoeru kashira  
  
I wonder how much more suffering I can take  
And still hear your voice_  
  
Sure enough, the journey was 3 weeks. The 3 weeks were spent talking and exchanging stories and valuabble information about the Snow Queen and her icy domain. I wish I could exchange conversation with T.K. not really with the Icemon. Oh, T.K. I miss you so much already.  
  
_Nanigenai kotoba wo meawasete  
Tada shizuka ni  
Kowaseru dake de ii  
Hoka ni nani mo iranai  
  
It would be nice if we could exchange   
Simple words in silence  
With but a glance_  
_I'd want something more_  
  
The Icemon walked with me to the border. My company left me where they were supposed to. I waked the rest of the way to the Snow Queen's palace for the next 3 days. Finally, I reached my destination.   
  
The Snow Queen's castle was a magnificent glittering place. It was just as solitary and   
eerie as the Queen herself.   
  
I went into the palace, no servants answering my knock. The floors were made of ice as were the walls. OH, Takeru, where are you? I asked myself as I examined every room I could find. The palace was deserted so far. This place seemed to echo with a strange song itself.  
  
_Aoi Takeru zutto matteru   
Hitorikiri de fuenagara  
Sabishisugite shinde shimau wa  
Hayaku atatamete hoshii_  
  
_Innocent Takeru_ _has been shivering for so long  
While waiting for you all alone  
__If I get too lonely, I'll die  
Won't you hurry and warm me up_  
  
Then, I heard laughter. I rushed to the sound of it. I stood before what seemed like the throne room. The Snow Queen was there, her magnificent hair and eyes glittering. At her feet was Takeru. A half dead, blue Takeru. He was unconscious.   
  
"Hello, Kari-chan and welcome to my palace. It's good of you to join us." The queen smiled most evilly. I glared back at her.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU *DO* TO HIM?! I yelled at her. She only smiled more.   
  
"Can't you see for your self?" She went over and kissed Takeru on the lips, though he was unconscious. "My handsome pet." She muttered. I exploded.   
  
The Snow Queen stepped away from him and faced me. Then she spun around and waked to her icy throne. Getting the cue, I knelt beside Takeru. I tried to warm him with my hands, but I was cold and likewise, so were my hands. I shivered and sat down.   
_Ato dorekurai kizutsuita nara  
Anata ni tadori tsukeru no kashira  
  
I wonder how much more pain I can take  
And still keep folllowing you  
  
_"Takeru, Takeru, please wake up," I pleaded, "We've got to go home. Please!"  
  
_Aoi Takeru naiteiru no yo  
Sou anata ni kikoeru you ni  
Tatoe zutto todokanakutemo  
Eien ni aishiteru wa  
  
You know, innocent Takeru is crying  
Trying to make you hear me  
Even if you never realize it  
I'll love you forever  
  
_I felt tears roll down my face. They landed on Takeru's face, warming him up. Takeru slowly opened his eyes.   
  
_Aoi Takeru sora wo kaketeku  
Kokoro terasu hikari hanachi  
Ai no hana ni yume wo furimaki  
Ashita et Ah...  
  
Innocent Takeru is flying   
Through the sky towards tomorrow  
Radiating a light shinig from my heart  
And sprinkling dreams on the flowers of love  
  
Aoi Takeru inori tsuzukeru   
Doko kani iru anata o tame  
Ima no futari sukeru mono wa  
Kitto shinjitsu dake dakara  
  
Innocent Takeru is somewhere  
Still praying for your sake   
Because the only thing that can save us now  
Is the truth  
  
_"Kari?" He looked into my garnet eyes. I smiled. "Take-chan."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the snow queen gasping. "No!!!! You cannot have him!!! He is mine! Mine for all eternity!!!"   
  
I ignored her and leaned down to kiss T.K. The Snow Queen started to disintergrate. A pink and yellow glow surrounded us. "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo!!!" The queen yelled as she disappeared.   
  
Suddenly, the scene vanished and we were back in Tokyo. On my balcony. It was night. No one, we could see, was home.   
  
"Goodnight, Kari."  
"Good night, Take-chan."  
  
"Oh, and thank you for saving me."  
  
T.K. leaned over and kissed me on the lips again. Our liplock after about 3 minutes. "Arigato." T.K. whispered in my ear.   
  
He disappeared inside. I smiled and followed suit. Waiting for some lovely dream to fill my head in the morning.   
  
OWARI!!! THE END!!_  
_This is what happened next: The parents find out in the morning that there home so it's kinda a joyful scene. And u kno what happens next in a Takari...(wedding bells) well, that's much later... I apologize for all typos and all that lovely stuff. I also apologize if I skipped around too much or if it was too corny I tend to do that sometimes (Note: I am not as good as my idols Lys Takaishi, Lady Iapetus, and Kari- the one who wrote Trouble At Home 1-3.) Thank you for reading, people. I hope you liked this fic. Pleeeeease review!!!!!! _  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
